Australia men's national junior ice hockey team
Martin Jones | Coach = Ryan O'Handley | Asst Coach = Markus Frankenberger | Captain = Matt Stringer | Most games = | Top scorer = | Most points = James Keane (17) | Home Stadium = | IIHF Rank = | IIHF max = | IIHF max date = | IIHF min = | IIHF min date = | Team_Colors = | Jerseys = | First game = 10 - 2 (Bucharest, Romania; March 3, 1983) | Largest win = 16 - 0 (Belgrade, Serbia; January 18, 2008) | Largest loss = 21 - 1 (Esbjerg, Denmark; March 22, 1987) | World champ2 name = IIHF World U20 Championship | World champ2 apps = 15 | World champ2 first = 1983 | World champ2 best = 20th (1983) | Record = 21-50-1 }} The Australian men's national under 20 ice hockey team is the national under-20 ice hockey team in Australia. The team represents Australia at the International Ice Hockey Federation's World Junior Hockey Championship Division III. History The men's junior team played its first game on 3 March 1983 against Romania which they lost 10 – 2. They played five other games in 1983 against Bulgaria, Hungary and Romania losing every game. The following year Australia played four games, again losing every game and achieving their largest ever loss with a 21 – 1 defeat by Yugoslavia. Australia did not play again until 1987 where they again lost all their games. The team took a longer break, not returning to international play until 2000 where they recorded their first win against Iceland, outscoring them 8 – 4. In 2008 Australia achieved their highest winning margin with a 16 – 0 win over Bulgaria. Australia finished first in the 2010 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships - Division III tournament and gained promotion to Division II of the 2011 tournament. Roster From the 2013 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. International competitions *1983 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 4th in Pool C (20th overall) *1984 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 7th in Pool C (23rd overall) *1987 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 6th in Pool C (22nd overall) *2000 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 7th in Pool D (33rd overall) *2001 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 8th in Division III (34th overall) *2003 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 4th in Division III (38th overall) *2004 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 1st in Division III (35th overall) *2005 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 5th in Division II Group B (31st overall) *2006 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 5th in Division II Group A (31st overall) *2007 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 6th in Division II Group A (34th overall) *2008 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 4th in Division III (38th overall) *2010 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 1st in Division III (35th overall) *2011 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 5th in Division II Group B (32nd overall) *2012 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 5th in Division II Group B (33nd overall) *2013 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 4th in Division II Group B (32nd overall) References External links *Ice Hockey Australia *National Teams of Ice Hockey Category:Ice hockey in Australia Category:National teams Category:Australian ice hockey teams